A Pirates Life
by puppyluvv
Summary: What happened before Will met elizabeth. Did Will have siblings?


The Tale of A Pirate

I stood on the bow of the Black Pearl; I could feel the cold air rushing against my face. "Lillian Joyce Turner! Move this very second! I never want to see you up there again! You could fall and drawn, like Grandfather!" my father William Turner screamed. My brother, William Turner II quickly ran away. "Why," I thought to myself, "are ladies not allowed to be pirates, but men are."

I asked mum," Soon we'll be in Britain. A cozy cottage, darling, doesn't that sound nice." She said hoping it would change the subject, and wouldn't crush my dreams, though it did. I stomped off screaming this," It's not over! Not till I'm a pirate!"

I got in my bunk; it was in the cabin where all the crew slept. It was the closest thing to a pirate's life I would get. Father didn't mind but Mum didn't like it. She wondered why I didn't want to sleep in the Captains quarters with the rest of the family. She thought I was proper.

Later that day my brother Will pulled me back into the corner of the empty kitchen. In raiding most of the men have died, so chief Victor has to work sails and cooked breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Since it was in the middle of the afternoon, so he wouldn't be back for a while.

He set me down in the corner near the carbonates. He looked at me stern like. "I don't want to hurt father. He is quite a pirate hero; I know that, but not mine. I don't wish to be a pirate." "Awww, why?"

"Have you heard the story of Jacob Sparrow and his son Jack?"

"Yes, but that's beside the point."

"Well that's it, to much violence."

"Tell the story again, but don't leave out details like father did."

"Your too young!"

"We're the same age!"

"No my darling sister, I am two minutes older."

"Doesn't matter, were both five."

"Whatever, at least I have the choice to become a pirate."

"But, at least I would be a better one!"

"Nuhah," he said

"Uh Huh!"I said

"Nuhah,"

"Uh Huh!"

"Nuhah,"

"Uh Huh!"

"Nuhah,"

"Uh Huh!"

"Nuhah,"

"Uh Huh!"

I guess we were being rather loud because Will heard fathers footsteps and him saying "What the He….." That's all we heard before Will jumped into the cupboards. I guess he was feeling awful generous today, because he yanked me in with him. Which kept me out of trouble father decided that he would stand in for the chief. Dinner took 3 hours to prepare for the whole crew. We were stuck.

He couldn't hear us if we talked just hush-hush, quiet, whisper like. Loud enough for us to hear each other, but quiet enough so that it wouldn't go through the rotting green wood cupboards of the galley.

"Want me to tell the story, That's totally TRUE, about Jacob and Jack Sparrow?" He offered.

"Sorry, thought I was too young for the best pirate tale since ever." I replied sarcastically. He was always treating me like a baby.

"Just by two minutes," he whispered.

I softly giggled. Catching myself no to laugh too loud. Rotting, moldy wood. It smelled awful. I was going to need a salt water bath. I was royal so I could use soap. That's the only thing I liked about the royal was baths. Crew members got one once a month but I got one every week.

So Will began the story,  
"Jacob Sparrow, hated land, he was one of the last unruly pirates to sail the seven seas. Last year the crew turned on Mr. Sparrow and his son. They walked the plank. Oh, the crew thought they were dead as a nail all right. But they swam to the nearby secrete island of Zanzibar or something like that hard to say. Anyway they survived on A hidden stash of rum in a hidden cellar. It also had rum and beer in It, as long as gum and papayas. One could say fire rum-gum. Anyway four turtles came along. They used hair to wrap around their feet and they swam off, and got back on the ship of Lotus. The crew walked the plank. Jacob is now dead and Jack is our age runnin the ship alone. Me, you, Connor, and Grace, along wit Jack, runnin the ship wouldn't that be great?"

They missed dinner as they slept in the rotting cupboards.

The next afternoon we came out smellin like wet fish that had been sittin in a rottin log for ever.

Mum made us take a bath. I told her my reasons for not arriving to Dinner, Breakfast, and Lunch. "I got sick," I told her. "So you hid in rotting cupboards?" She shouted as she scrubbed my back.

Pa asked me and Will stay in the ship. Mother would get dropped off in Britain. I was so happy. Once again brother pulled me into the cupboards, quickly he asked me this question, "You know Connor and Grace?" he asked. "Of course," I replied, "their our best friends!"

"They left in Britain," he sighed sadly.

"And," he continued," I hear talk of mutiny."

"Against Father?" I questioned.

He said this softer than anything else he had said that day and patted my leg quietly and reassuring, "yes."

It was the most dreadful thing I had ever heard.

"When," I asked, sounding sorta sick. I guess I was. It was near our 6th birthday now. Father had been to all of them, I guess the feeling just crushed me.

Then Will brought up the most dreadful thought of all. Every one knew our crew to be most devious in killing people. I guess we all knew that, but still I wondered how they would kill him or banish him.

Then Will brought up a worse thought, "they will probably kill us to like Jacob and Jack." It horrified me. I started crying softly. It wasn't fair.

We walked out of the kitchen and heard shouting. "Not me but why? I thought I was a good captainnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" SPLASH!

We knew he was dead. Our father.

We were shocked. I mean, it wasn't a surprise or any thing we knew it was going to happen I guess I thought he was lying.

Shocked.

We sent a letter to mother telling her and we got a message from the military back. She was dead for not following the king's demand. Now two orphan children. I so wished to be captain, but no, the boy, Will, who didn't want to be pirate got to. And I just hated that.

Well I hated that so much by the time I was eleven, all Will's whining, "Its hard being captain" and I hate pirates", got on my last nerve. So guess what I did.

I tried to kill myself. Well I did actually. I was so fed up with life I jumped over board. By the time Will realized what happened he jumped overboard to me. I died. He caught on to a piece of driftwood and lived.

To Be Continued…………………………..


End file.
